Kono Kimochi
by scousers
Summary: Aku tak tahu ada apa dengan diriku ini. Setiap kali aku melihat kakak perempuan sahabatku, rasanya seperti sesuatu yang aneh sedang terasa di dalam perutku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam diriku, perasaan ini, dan semua tentang dia. OOC!Naruto / Fluffy / Fem!Sasuke but different / OC / TYPO / Lime / AU / etc.


**Disclaimer :** _Naruto belongs to_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

.

 **Title :** Kono Kimochi

 **Language :** Indonesian

 **Rating :** T T+

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, etc.

 **Pairing :** Namikaze Naruto X Uchiha Satsuki (OC)

 **Summary :** Aku tak tahu ada apa dengan diriku ini. Setiap kali aku melihat kakak perempuan sahabatku, rasanya seperti sesuatu yang aneh sedang terasa di dalam perutku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam diriku, perasaan ini, dan semua tentang dia. OOC!Naruto / Fluffy / Fem!Sasuke but different / OC / TYPO / Lime / AU / etc.

 **.**

.

.

Pagi itu desa Konoha terlihat indah dan damai seperti biasanya. Matahari bersinar dengab cerah, langit yang kebiruan menambah suasana pagi itu menjadi pagi yang cerah untuk memulai segala aktifitas di dunia nyata. Para penduduk sipil pun sudah terlihat mulai berkeliaran di jalan-jalan desa, ada yang baru membuka tokonya maupun sekedar berjalan-jalan pagi

Para Ninja pun sudah mulai bangun dari mimpi istirahat mereka. Beberapa diantara Mereka sudah ada yang berkegiatan dan terlihat melompati atap rumah dengan lancar tanpa takut jatuh atau terpeleset. Diantara mereka ada yang menuju menara Hokage untuk menjalankan misi atau pergi melanjutkan misi yaitu untuk membangun beberapa infastrukur desa yang belum sepenuhnya pulih akibat serangan Pain beberapa tahun yang lalu

Kalau kita berbicara waktu sekarang maka kita akan mengalami perdamaian yang di peroleh seluruh Elemental Nations. Karena lima tahun yang lalu, perang dunia shinobi ke-empat yang terjadi antara seluruh aliansi elemental nations melawan sang legenda Uchiha Madara telah berakhir. Berakhirnya peperangan itu dan kemenangan elemental nations atas teroris terhebat sepanjang masa itu tentu saja membawa hal baru yaitu, perdamaian

Hal yang awalnya hanyalah impian semata atau kata-kata yang tak akan terealisasi itu sekarang telah menjadi nyata, dapat dirasakan dan dapat diraih. Dan tentu saja perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya tak akan semudah dan seindah kata-kata saja

Banyak orang atau yang bisa kita sekarang sebut sebagai pahlawan berkorban untuk merealisasikannya. Diantara pahlawan-pahlawan yang telah gugur maupun masih hidup itu tentu saja ada satu-dua orang yang merupakan pahlawan sebenarnya

Orang yang mengalahkan Uchiha Madara, orang yang telah membawa perdamaian dan menyatukan seluruh desa di elemental nations dan juga orang yang menyegel Juubi serta tubuh fisik Madara itu merupakan satu Shinobi yang bisa disebut sebagai pahlawan seluruh elemental nations saat ini

Nama orang itu adalah Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Bocah yang adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi itu menjadi orang yang berhasil menyegel Juubi dan tubuh fisik Madara. Salah Satu orang yang pernah bertemu dengan Rikudou Sennin dan salah satu dari sisa klan Uzumaki yang masih hidup

Setelah pertempuran yang besar dan hebat itu Naruto diangkat menjadi pahlawan, tentu saja bersama dengan yang lain tapi bisa dibilang dialah pahlawan diantara pahlawan

Kini sosok Naruto telah tumbuh menjadi seorang dewasa yang tinggi dan tampan. Rambut pirangnya yang dulunya jabrik pendek kini dibiarkannya memanjang dan agak sedikit kalem, mungkin hampir mirip ayahnya, hanya saja rambutnya tidak terlalu mencuat seperti Minato

Tubuhnya kini sudah lebih tinggi, tiga pasang kumis tipisnya yang berada di kedua pipinya kini terkikis dan mungkin hampir hilang. Warna kulitnya pun walau masih tan tapi kini agak lebih putih dari dirinya waktu kecil. Tentu saja hal ini membuat para wanita baik ninja maupun warga biasa, diam-diam sering melirik padanya

Tapi, jika para perempuan yang mendengar hal ini dari Naruto maka bisa di pastikan mereka akan patah hati. Naruto dari kecil hanya menatap seorang wanita, wanita yang merupakan kakak dari sahabatnya yang sudah kembali lagi ke desa konoha, dan dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuat dirinya merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya

Meski usia Naruto lebih muda beberapa tahun dari wanita itu, dia sama sekali tak menampik akan adanya perasaan yang tumbuh semakin kuat di dalam dirinya

Dia kini sudah cukup sadar dan mengerti akan apa yang ia rasakan. Bahwa dia jatuh cinta kepada kakak sahabatnya itu

Dia ingat kala itu, saat dirinya bertemu dengan Itachi Edo Tensei bersama dengan Nagato tentu saja. Saat terakhir sebelum Itachi pergi untuk memburu Kabuto, dia mendapat permintaan dari Itachi untuk melindungi Satsuki menggantikan Itachi yang telah lebih dulu mati. Dan dengan nama seorang Uzumaki, dia tak akan melanggar janjinya kala itu

Nama gadis itu adalah Satsuki Uchiha. Saudara kembar Itachi sekaligus kakak perempuan Sasuke. Merupakan salah satu dari dua orang yang disisakan Itachi saat pembantaian klan Uchiha

Naruto juga ingat saat moment ciumannya dengan Satsuki. Saat itu adalah saat Madara hampir berhasil di segel beserta Juubi yang sempat lepas, tubuh Naruto yang walau telah menerima kekuatan dari seorang Rikudou Sennin itu terlihat terluka sangat parah

Saat dia terjatuh dan terbaring ditanah akibat kehabisan cakra dan kondisinya yang begitu memprihatinkan dia melihat sosok Satsuki di atasnya, buram tapi dia tahu dengan jelas siapa itu. Memanggil namanya dan tampak meneteskan air matanya

Naruto terkejut saat tiba-tiba Satsuki memberinya ciuman di bibir. Tapi dia sadar jika Satsuki tengah melakukan sebuah jurus yang merupakan jurus penukar kehidupan, Naruto yang tidak punya kekuatan lagi pun berusaha meronta agar Satsuki tidak melakukan jurus itu

Namun usahanya sia-sia, Sastuki terus saja melakukan jurusnya. Hingga pada saat terakhir tampak Satsuki kaget kala badannya ditarik oleh Obito. Satsuki yang hendak protes malah membelalakan matanya saat Obito melakukan suatu jurus untuk menukar nyawanya agar nyawa Naruto dapat tertolong

Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto tidak jadi meninggal karena Obito yang menyelamatkannya

Tapi dari semua hal yang terjadi Naruto mengerti jika Satsuki belumlah bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya selama ini,meski dia tampak sering tersenyum akhir-akhir ini, tapi Naruto bisa melihat masih adanya pancaran kesedihan di mata Satsuki atas semua hal yang terjadi. Terutama tentang pembantaian klannya

.

.

.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya, dia memandang tiga sosok anak berusia tiga belas tahun di kejauhan dengan senyuman. Dua dari anak itu tampak melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto, dan satunya hanya menatap sambil memasukan tangannya ke sakunya, tapi senyuman tak hilang dari wajah ketiga anak itu

Naruto berdiri dari posisinya yang bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya, dia sempat memandang kelima patung hokage di atasnya. Dengan senyuman Naruto berjalan ke arah ketiga anak yang merupakan genin yang dibimbingnya itu

Ya, Naruto sekarang tengah menjadi Jounin pembimbing dari salah satu tim genin. Dulu sehabis perang, dia memang sempat ditawari untuk menjadi Hokage menggantikan Tsunade oleh Daimyou negara api. Namun dia menolaknya, dia ingin melakukannya _Step by Step_ , dia ingin menjadi Chuunin dulu, lalu kemudian Jounin, lalu memimpin sebuah tim yang terdiri dari tiga orang genin dan kemudian bersaing untuk Title Hokage selanjutnya

Dengan senyuman cerahnya, Naruto berjalan dan menghampiri murid geninnya itu

"Hei, kalian sudah menyelesaikan misi yang aku berikan bukan ?". Tanya Naruto setelah sampai di depan murid-muridnya

"Sensei, misi apa-apaan itu... masa kami hanya disuruh mencari kayu bakar dan menemukan hewan yang terluka di hutan itu dan menyembuhkannya... ayolah Sensei, berikanlah misi yang lebih menantang lagi". Kata satu anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan cemprengnya, mengingatkan Naruto akan dirinya dulu saat seusianya

"Ya, aku setuju dengan ucapan Akira. Aku ingin misi yang lebih sulit Sensei". Kini anak laki-laki berambut putih dengan gaya emo yang berkata. Gaya anak itu mengingatkan Naruto dengan Sahabat Temenya yang di _fusion_ dengan gurunya saat gennin dulu

"Nmaa...". Naruto tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung

"Aku juga setuju sensei. Akira dan Ryu-kun benar, bukankah kami sudah cukup hebat untuk menjalankan misi yang lebih tinggi dan sulit ? ne sensei...". ucap satu-satunya gadis di kelompok itu

Naruto kini malah tertawa canggung, dia bukannya tak mau meminta misi yang lebih tinggi ke pihak pemberi misi desa, tapi dia ingin lama-lama di desa karena ingin selalu melihat wanita yang dicintainya. Bahkan jika mau Naruto sudah bisa memilih untuk mengajukan misi B-rank untuk timnya

"Ya, apa kalian yakin jika kalian ingin misi yang lebih sulit... ?". Para murid Naruto pun mengangguk dengan mantap, Naruto mau tak mau pun menghela nafasnya. Yah, dia juga tak mau menghambat pertumbuhan murid genninnya, mereka harus di berikan pengalaman-pengalaman yang lebih supaya menjadi ninja yang hebat

"Baiklah akan aku pertimbangkan dengan hokage terlebih dulu, untuk hari ini kita sudahi saja. Laporan misi ini akan aku laporkan sendiri saja nanti". Para murid Naruto pun terlihat tersenyum dengan gembira mendengar ucapan senseinya itu

"Jaa... kita bertemu besok di tempat biasanya ya, aku pergi dulu...". Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna emas meningalkan ketiga yang tampak masih kaget dengan jurus _Hiraishin_ Naruto. Walau sering melihat memakai jurus itu, tapi tetap saja jika melihat orang di depan kalian menghilang secara tiba-tiba tentu kalian akan kaget bukan

.

.

 **この 気持ち**

.

.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah yakin Naruto... mereka benar-benar siap ?". Naruto pun mengangguk menanggapi perkataan sang hokage di depannya

Tsunade menghela nafasnya dan melirik ke arah Shizune di sampingnya. "Tolong kau carikan misi yang cocok untuk tim 7 dan segera berikan kepadaku...". Shizune pun mengangguk dan pamit untuk segera ke ruangan pemberi misi

"Tujuanmu kesini bukan hanya untuk memberitahukan murid geninmu sudah cakap kan Naruto ? aku tahu kau pasti ada maksud lain...". ucap Tsunade dengan menatap Naruto

Naruto pun menyengir, dia sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sedikit tidak terlalu gatal

"Nmaa... sebenarnya aku juga ingin meminta misi khusus darimu Hokage-sama...". Ucap Naruto

Tsunade kembali menghela nafas, sungguh tingkah laku Naruto kini sudah berubah. Dia lebih sopan dalam memanggilnya dan dia juga sudah seperti orang dewasa yang bijaksana

"Maksudmu dengan misi khusus ? bukankah kau masih membawahi satu tim Genin..."

Naruto mengangguk. "Sebagai Jounin sudah lama aku tidak menjalankan misi sendiri, Hokage-sama. Jadi kupikir aku akan mencoba beberapa misi dengan kategori A-Rank ke atas. Lagipula sebentar lagi akan di adakan ujian Chuunin di Konoha bukan, kupikir mereka juga akan berlatih dengan klan maupun keluarga mereka"

Tsunade melihat pria blonde yang kini sangat mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage di depannya dengan serius. "Baiklah, aku bisa saja memenuhi permintaanmu. Tapi kau tak akan menjalankan misi sendirian nanti"

"B-baiklah... kurasa tak masalah". Jawab Naruto dengan canggung karena pandangan intens Tsunade

.

Naruto kini sedang berjalan di jalanan Konoha untuk pulang ke sepanjang jalan banyak warga yang ia temui dan terkadang menyapanya. Naruto pun tersenyum tipis pleh hal itu, melihat wajah-wajah bahagia para penduduk Konoha, dalam hati dia bersyukur karena perdamaian sudah terwujud dan tidak adanya penderitaan lagi yang harus di tanggung

Direksi Naruto tersita pada sebuah stand toko yang menjual eskrim. Naruto langsung teringat dengan sang guru sekaligus orang yang sangat di kaguminya itu, Jiraiya, dan Naruto pun tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangannya dulu dengan sang petapa sempat terhenti Naruto pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kembali

Jalan yang dilewati Naruto kini terlihat lebih lengang dan sepi, hal itu dikarenakan dia berjalan ke arah pinggiran Konoha yang penduduknya jarang dan sekaligus jarang juga ada orang yang melewati jalan itu di siang hari bolong

"Dobe, sedang apa kau disini siang-siang ?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan mendapati Sasuke dan Sakura disangka dia bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya itu

"Oh kau rupanya Teme, dan Sakura-chan juga... t-tunggu, Sakura-chan ! K-kalian ap-... hooo"

Melihat dua sahabatnya yang ia temui berjalan berdua Naruto tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai

"Jadi kalian sedang kencan, kenapa aku tak terkejut..."

Sakura terlihat memerah, dan Sasuke masih dalam mode kalemnya. Yah rona merah tipis terlihat muncul di kedua pipinya

"U-urusai baka Naruto, memangnya kenapa kalau aku sedang berkencan dengan Sasuke-kun"

"Kau kejam sekali Sakura-chan, aku kan hanya menebak saja. Tapi sepertinya aku benar, hehehe"

Sasuke hanya menjadi pendengar saja, memang sifatnya yang pendiam dan tidak banyak berkata-kata membuatnya lebih memilih untuk menjadi pendengar jika kedua orang di depannya sedang beradu mulut

"Oh ya teme, ngomong-omong kalian mau pergi ke mana ? Aku yakin sekali jika arah yang kalian tuju bukan ke gedung Hokage, ataupun mansion mu teme...". Ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke dan Sakura. Keduanya lantas terkejut dan langsung memasang ekspresi gugup, bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat kalem kini jelas jika kegugupannya terlihat

Naruto memegang janggutnya berusaha memikirkan sesuatu. "Hmm.. hmm.. kalau tak salah, arah yang kalian tuju adalah rumah s-"

"DIAAMM ! BAKA-NARUTO...". Sebelum perkataan Naruto selesai, Sakura memberikan sebuah pukulan yang membuat Naruto terpental. Dan ketika Naruto sudah kembali berdiri, sosok Sakura dan Sasuke telah pergi, hanya meninggalkan bekas asap dari _shunshin_

Naruto tersenyum, pandangannya memandang iri bekas tempat SasuSaku tadi. Bukan, bukannya dia iri kepada Sasuke maupun Sakura yang sudah menjadi milik Sasuke, mereka berdua pasangan yang cocok dan sudah ditakdirkan, Naruto tahu itu. Tapi...

Naruto hanya iri

.

.

 **この 気持ち**

.

.

Membereskan rumah kosnya, Naruto kini sudah siap untuk menjalankan misi. Dirinya hanya dikasih tahu oleh anbu tiga hari yang lalu jika permintaan tentang misi yang diajukannya tempo hari sudah disetujui. Detail tentang misinya juga sudah Naruto tanyakan kepada Tsunade, tapi satu yang masih mengganggunya

Siapa partner misinya kali ini ?

Saat TM masalah misi dengan hokage kemarin, Tsunade tak menyebutkan siapa pasangannya. Bodohnya, Naruto juga tak masalah dengan itu kemarin, tapi itu kemarin... tidak dengan sekarang

Terimakasih kepada Kiba dan Lee yang tadi malam mengajaknya ke dalam sebuah tempat di pusat konoha, kalian tahu tempat apa itu. Itu tempat yang modern nya sekarang ini disebut _Disco_ meen. Ditempat itu Naruto hanya diam seperti orang kikuk, banyak perempuan cantik yang memakai pakaian minim di tempat itu, dan saat menengok ke arah Kiba dan Lee, keduanya terus tertawa keras seakan mereka berdua sedang berada di surga

Tapi beda dengan Naruto, dirinya tau jika sang adik berusaha memberontak untuk keluar dan mengikuti kegiatan Kiba dan Lee disana, tapi entah malaikat apa yang sedang berada di utek nya, berusaha menghalangi dirinya untuk berbuat maksiat

Dengan kepala pusing berat akibat minum terus, dan menahan libidonya Naruto pulang larut dan langsung tepar. Saat terbangun dirinya sadar jika adik kecilnya terus menunjukan mode : **on** , dan tidak bisa di off kan olehnya. Naruto frustasi, sungguh

' _semoga partnerku kali ini tidak wanita cantik, kumohon tuhan. Kalau tak, awak tak bise menahan puncak nafsu awak lah tuhan'_

Batin Naruto. Berusaha berdoa

Saat sudah sampai di titik pertemuan yang diberitahu oleh Tsunade kemarin, Naruto menengokkan kepalanya ke sekitar untuk melihat apakah ada orang. Saat merasa team mate nya belum dating Naruto menghela nafas panjang, dilihatnya adiknya sulit untuk kalem. Naruto juga bingung kenapa bisa begini, apa dia sudah dicekoki sesuatu oleh Kiba semalam

"Naru-kun ?"

DEG !

Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti beberapa _mach-second_ , kemudian berpacu sangat cepat. Membalikkan badannya pelan kearah belakang, Naruto terhenti. Seperti terkena genjutsu, Naruto hanya menatao kosong kepada sosok di depannya sekarang

"-Kun.. Naru-kun !"

"Eh.."

"Kau tak apa ?"

Naruto langsung menjauhkan badannya, tadi sungguh dekat. Muka mereka berdua sungguh dekat. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya, Naruto lalu menghadap ke arah Satsuki lagi. Berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasanya

"A-apa Tsuki-nee yang menjadi team mate ku ?". Tanya Naruto kepada Tsuki aka. Satsuki, Naruto sudah biasa memanggil Satsuki dengan panggilan 'Tsuki-nee' semenjak kecil

Satsuki mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga terkejut saat tahu jika kau yang jadi team mate ku untuk misi kali ini. Kupikir kau sedang melatih sebuah team genin sekarang". Ucap Satsuki sedikit panjang

Naruto lalu menjawab. "Aku memang sedang membimbing genin sekarang. Tapi berhubung mereka sedang berlatih dengan klan mereka jadi lebih baik aku juga harus mencari kesibukan lain"

"Hmm. Begitu ya"

Naruto menolehkan direksinya, tak berani menatap Satsuki lebih lama. Kalian tahu, kali ini Satsuki terlihat sangat cantik dalam pakaian ninjanya. Muka strict cantiknya itu sangat cocok dengan rambut hitam lurus yang digerainya, sungguh Naruto sangat tersiksa dengan kondisinya sekarang

"Ano ne Tsuki-nee, l-lebih baik jika kita berangkat sekarang, supaya sebelum matahari terbenam kita bisa sampai ke penginapan"

"Hn. Baiklah"

.

.

Setelah hampir satu minggu, Naruto dan Satsuki pun telah selesai menyelesaikan misi mereka. Tugas mereka adalah membunuh satu orang pemimpin organisasi teror di perbatasan Konoha. Tentu misi ini dikategorikan rank A karena orang-orang yang disewa oleh bos organisasi itu adalah para Ninja

Tentu bagi kedua orang ini misi ini bagaikan hal kecil dibanding perang lalu, dengan hasil yang gemilang keduanya sukses membunuh bos organisasi tersebut dan menangkap para ninja serta membebaskan tawanan-tawanan yaitu para penduduk lokal setempat yang diculik

Kini mereka berdua bersiap aka kembali ke Konoha dan berpamitan dengan penduduk desa setempat. "Apa kalian yakin jika ingin pulang sekarang, tampaknya hujan badai akan segera datang". Ucap Kepala desa khawatir kepada Satsuki dan Naruto

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan kami, tapi kami harus menyerahkan laporan ini secepatnya kepada Hokage-sama. Kalau nanti hujan di jalan, kami bisa mencari tempat untuk berteduh". Ucap Satsuki, Naruto hanya diam saja. Meskipun adiknya sudah kembali kalem tapi kebersamaannya selama seminggu terakhir bersama Satsuki seringkali membuat adiknya bangun tiba-tiba

"Baiklah, ku harap kalian hati-hati dijalan"

Setelah itu, Naruto yang memimpin jalan kini pulang ke desa Konoha bersama dengan Satsuki dibelakangnya. Saat mereka sudah berjalan kurang lebih 2 Km, terlihat petir mulai menyambar dan rintik hujan dengan lebatnya jatuh ke bumi. Setelah melihat keadaan sekitarnya, Naruto melihat sebuah gua kecil yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk berteduh dari hujan

Mengarahkan Satsuki terlebih dahulu untuk masuk, Naruto kemudian mengikuti Satsuki masuk ke gua, sebelum angin dan hujan menambah basah pakaiannya. Ukuran guanya termasuk kecil, dengan hanya 4 meter menjorok ke dalam dan 2 meter kesamping membuat keduanya duduk dengan jarak yang berdekatan

Melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Satsuki basah dan menampilkan lekukan tubuhnya, membuat Naruto memerah. Tak bisa dia tampik jika body milik Satsuki adalah yang terbaik

CTARR !

Naruto terkaget saat melihat Satsuki menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar bunyi halilintar. Naruto paham, Satsuki teringat saat pertarungan Itachi dengan Sasuke. Dirinya memang tak ada disana saat mereka berdua bertarung, tapi setibanya disana Naruto menemukan sosok Satsuki yang pingsan di samping batu besar. Entah apa yang terjadi waktu itu, Naruto tak tahu. Tapi..

"Ne Tsuki-nee..". Satsuki sedikit terlonjak mendengar Naruto membuka percakapan, saat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto, Satsuki terbelalak

Naruto memeasang muka sendu, rambut pirang nya terlihat basah dan meneteskan butirang air secara perlahan. Melihat ini entah kenapa Satsuki jadi teringat saat itu. Saat dimana dirinya kembali bersatu dengan adiknya, dan itu berkat Naruto yang berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha

Tak hanya mengabulkan permintaan mustahilnya, sosok yang sudah menjadi laki-laki di depannya itu adalah penyelamatnya. Sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya dirinya ditolong oleh Naruto. Bocah kuning cempreng yang dulunya selalu dikucilkan dan dibenci seluruh warga desa kini sudah menjadi pahlawan yang membawa kebahagiaan, tak hanya di Konoha, tapi di seluruh Elemental Nations

Bocah yang dulunya bersuara cempreng dan bertingkah konyol itu kini sudah berubah. Satsuki jelas melihatnya. Naruto kini sudah menjadi pria yang diidamkan semua wanita, suaranya, wajahnya, bahkan sifatnya kini sudah berubah

Entah sejak kapan jantung Satsuki berdetak kencang seperti genderang. Entah sejak kapan dirinya mulai merasakan perasaan hangat seperti ini, walau hanya dengan memandang pria blonde disampingnya, dan sejak kapan dirinya merasa... sepanas ini

.

.

 **この 気持ち**

.

.

Mentari bersinar dengan cerahnya di atas langit Konoha, daun-daun yang tadi malam sehabis dibasahi oleh hujan kini terlihat ikut memancarkan kesejukkan hawanya, burung-burung kecil saling kejar-mengejar seakan mereka tak takut jika nantinya diomeli oleh ibunya

Symphony pagi seperti inilah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh semua orang, kehidupan penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan kebersamaan membuat warna di langit menjadi lebih indah. Sungguh pagi yang menyegarkan di Konoha

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu ya"

"Hati-hati Toushiro-kun, balas keduanya dari dalam rumah"

Anak mereka berdua kini sudah menginjak 6 tahun, dan itu berarti akademi Ninja. Sebagai kepala polisi Konoha dan kepala klan Uchiha, Sasuke tak ingin membuat anaknya itu meniru kakaknya, Itachi. Sasuke tahu jika Toushiro mungkin masuk dalam anak yang jenius di usianya, tapi dirinya ingin membuat Toushiro mengalami apa yang dinamakan masa anak-anak dengan normal seperti yang lainnya

Kini dirinya hanya ingin memberikan apa yang terbaik kepada keluarga kecilnya. Sasuke kini menyadari apa yang harus dilindunginya dan apa yang melindunginya

Melihat suaminya tersenyum aneh, Sakura hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Tak biasanya seorang Sasuke akan menampilkan ekspresi gaje seperti itu

"Nee, Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn.."

"Apa Nee-chan, baik-baik saja. Kuharap persalinan nya akah berjalan dengan lancar". Ucap Sakura khawatir kepada suaminya itu

Sasuke menjawab. "Kau tenang saja. Disampingnya kan ada si Dobe, apa kau pikir Aneki kuijinkan untuk menikah dengan Dobe kalau anak itu tidak bisa bertanggung jawab"

Sasuke teringat jika dulu tiba-tiba Naruto datang kepadanya dan meminta restu untuk menikahi saudaranya perempuannya itu. Sasuke juga ingat jika dirinya pernah memukul Naruto satu kali saat membuat kakaknya itu menangis

Tapi orang yang paling mengerti Naruto adalah Sasuke, walaupun bodoh.. Naruto adalah orang yang sangat baik

"Iya, sih. Aahh.. tapi dia kan Hokage sekarang, kalau tahu jika mangkhawatirkan seperti ini lebih baik aku yang akan membantu Nee-san dulu". Ucap Sakura merengut

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, lagian juga masih ada Tsunade-sama dan Ino bukan. dan ada juga Shizune-san, kau tahu mereka adalah dokter yang berpengalaman"

Mendengar ucapan suaminya, Sakura mengangguk. Mungkin dirinya terlalu khawatir. "Baiklah.."

Setelah mengelus pelan kepala istrinya, Sasuke langsung bergegas untuk bekerja. Begitu pula dengan Sakura

.

.

 _~When parents have their first own child, they're just don't feel anything, but happieness~_

 _*mario scross_

 _._

 _._

 _From : Your Prince_

 _To : My Princess_

 _I'm still didn't believe that you had to be mine. I just like number one luckiest badass after all you know LOL._

 _Thanks for giving me anything. Thanks for bringing me into this wonderful happieness. And very very thanks for your love to me._

 _I do Love You_

 _Naruto Namikaze_

 _._

 _From : You Princess_

 _To : My Prince_

 _LOL_

 _I still didn't know what you're about to say, honey. Of course i had to be yours. If i had to be others, are you ok with that honey ?. From now on stop thinking that shit of a thing, ok. You know I do love you, and you love me._

 _You know what i'm thinking about you right now ?_

 _You will protect our, and we will protect you. We are familiy yo know. It just the happiest moment in my life. I have a husband who love and protect me, i have a family, and we have just... just an angel you know.. SOB_

 _I'm blessed right now, you're blessed, and we are blessed_

 _I do Love You too_

 _Satsuki Namikaze_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **~The End~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N :** Nyaahahaha.. one shot gaje langsung dari panggangan. Sebenarnya sih niatnya mau bikin lemon, terus entah kenapa malaikat langsung ngubah arah hati saya LOL.

Sebenarnya cerita ini beda banget sih sama konsep awalnya, tapi dengan berbagai pertimbangan akhirnya jadi juga. Akhirnya juga mungkin terasa sedikit memaksa atau memang begitu. Tetapi Ryu pikir ini yang terbaik ^^

Ok sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya, Jaa nee... Review Onegaishimasu...

—II—


End file.
